


Colors

by drownedinblissfulconfusion (tundraeternal)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Shmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tundraeternal/pseuds/drownedinblissfulconfusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean looks at Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plantainleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantainleaf/gifts).



It’s still the same every time. When he meets Cas’s eyes, it doesn’t matter where they are or what they’re doing. The turmoil of the outside world is suddenly muted, greyed out and muffled, and replaced by the sound of Cas’s breathing, the feel of his own heartbeat, the swirl of multi-colored emotions that run beneath his skin. 

The pale yellow of comfort settles in his chest, the memory of every time Cas has smiled for Dean, or held him close in the night, warmth on warmth. 

Deeper in his belly, the rich purple curl of desire, which is only ever put on hold between them; never sated, no matter how many times they’ve come together, pleasure sharp as fireworks everywhere they touch. 

Around his heart is the deep red of home, not as a place, but home only in each other; of trust between them built and broken and reforged so many times, stronger now, and forever growing. 

And blue, everywhere is blue, singing along his every nerve and pulsing in his veins from his core to the tips of his fingers. Blue like ice crystals and like sunny skies, and blue is love; it’s the way Cas first showed Dean how he felt, just by looks and expressions, before they even knew the words to say. The way they’ve always gotten lost in each other, soul touching soul across space and across pain and across everything they’ve done for and against each other. The way they keep coming back, no matter what; blue is their strength—halved when they’re apart, and tenfold when they’re together. 

And blue is the moment when Dean looked at Cas and realized why, with everything stacked against them, they will never let each other go. Blue is the color of the light in Cas’s eyes when he saw Dean understand, and he could finally cross the space between them, and never let go.


End file.
